Vongola Reborn
by JRLockdown
Summary: A girl with a broken Flame breaks out from an impregnable prison in Italy, she meets a mysterious girls whilst she escapes and now they have to try and get to Decimo in time. His Guardians now live separate lives, teaming up now and then. Decimo must gather his Guardians before a family feud occurs with the Vindice yet again...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Shadow and The Thunderbolt**

Screams could be heard from the end of the hallway, guards pouring out from every door at the end of the corridor standing guard at each possible exit of the building. More screeches by the guard captain could be heard being belted to the guards ordering to keep their guard up and not to let the enemy past.

Slowly a dark fog emerges up from under the door where the screams could be heard, the screams died down but it was rather strange that they disappeared one by one. The dead silence eared through the corridors almost as if the dead of night.

Black portals suddenly appeared on the floor, bodies slowly rising, screams getting louder and louder, guards taking their offensive positions...

A mouth appears from one of the portals, "Hahaha what a shame... I wanted to have more fun with these people, whoever they are. Oh well... Guess you losers will have to dance with me tehehehe".

In a flash the guard captain takes out his sword, ignited with a red flame, bursting from the tip of the blade. Other guards took out their swords and various other weapons coated with a various number of colours. "Don't let that bitch out of this place, take her out and do it fast. The boss won't like this when he gets here".

"Oh those colours... I'm looking for a group of people with those colours, although it seems you're missing one or two... Maybe you could help me… If you manage to live". The portals move together forming a shadow... Out from the shadows and into the light, a girl in her teens (maybe older) appears...

The guards start their assault combining attacks, moving closer and closer towards the girl. Move after move, attack after attack, the girl dodges every move majestically, like an raven in the sky, diving at every opportunity to attack her opponents.

Suddenly… the loud crashing noises could be heard from above, the lights flicker, electric currents attract to the ceiling as if they're being drawn to something.

"Guards fall back, she's here." the guard captain shouts in a hesitant voice. Boom... Fizz... Crack... Boom... Boom... Boom...

"Is that all you have losers hahahaha... seems like you're just bluffing losers"... BOOOM! The ceiling collapses revealing a girl wearing heavy armour standing in the rubble of the ceiling. A deathly aura fills the room; a Thunderbolt comes crashing from every floor striking the girl that came crashing down like a God sent to Earth…

As the Lightning sizzles away, the girl finds an opportunity to strike the being with a kunai coated with a black flame, followed by a raven striking head on with its talons coated in the mysterious black flame. "How'd you like this geezer", the girl whispers.

"General be careful, she's the Night Flame user held in this quarter, she can teleport faster than you can blink", the guard captain shouts as if the general couldn't hear him already, although the guard captain's breathing was loud enough to haunt an abandoned mansion.

"Shut the hell up bastard, you're wasting my time", the general says with disgrace in her voice. The guard captain flinches and orders his mean to retreat to other levels of the facility. "Now it's just girl on girl action" the general says.

"Oh you're a female? With all that armour I couldn't tell if you had breasts or not, but based on your age missy you seem like your just a few years older than me, but then again you could be an old hag with a lot of plastic surgery", the girl says with a sarcastic tone.

The general enraged by the girl, draws out her weapon, revealing a bladed staff, engraved with lightning strikes. The guard captain and guards leave the corridor, as they fear what is to come next. The general strikes her weapon on to the ground, blackening the already blackened corridor, as electric sockets, light, basically anything electrical burst into flames.

"My name is Fantasia, I'm the general of this facility, and none shall pass me, taste my blade you childish bitch", Fantasia unleashes a flurry of slashes around, causing an electric vortex that goes through every portal and out again.

Flustered, the girl moves the portals around her, forcing the lightning to strike onto her continuously. Unaffected the general uses the lightning to her advantage; she creates a massive pulse from her blade, making the girl cry out in pain… "Warghhhhhhhhhh!"

"How'd you feel little girl, can you feel the lightning surging through your body?" Fantasia sees the girl appearing out from one of the portals, and grabs her by the neck. The lightning aggressively passes through each portal, until the portals dismember, leaving lightning sparking off the general.

The girl, battered by the strikes, strangled by the general, is flung into the air as the general is about to finish her off, with one final strike. Out of nowhere, the raven appears from a portal and blinds Fantasia by clawing out her eyes. In agony the general drops to the floor, crying with pain, whilst the girl smirks as she drops to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Raven in the Shadows**

"YOU BITCH, YOU DIRTY LIL SKANK!" The general screaming out in pain as she tries to stand up.

The other girl lies hopeless on the ground as the raven flies around her… "Amaterasu, Cambio Forma"… All of a sudden the raven transforms into a bladed gauntlet... The girl also vanishes from the floor…

"Play time is over General, I've won this battle… Oh and almost forgot my name is Blanch, Blanch Percival" a voice says from the shadows.

"Don't think our fight is over girl. I still have the power to fight", Fantasia says as she regains her strength and stands up picking up her weapon, unable to see she creates and electric field around her and the whole corridor. Using this technique allows her to sense every movement around her even if she is blind, it also allows her to send out Thunderbolts from the electric field whether the enemy is in and out of the field.

Blanch appears out from the shadows, in an instant she is bombarded with Thunderbolts created by the field, taking this oppurtunity the general unleashes another flurry of slashes against Blanch. The general caught off guard strikes forward only to strike a shadow left behind by the NIght Flame Teleportation ability.

"Haha you fell for my trick, guess you're more than just a brute but you're stupid as well" Blanch says as she appears from behind her. Fantasia bewildered forces herself around and unleashes her final strike...

Fantasia focuses all the eletrcity/lightning around her into her bladed staff creating a huge Thunderbolt...Blanch aims her gauntlet with the Night Flamed blades at Fantasia. At the same time both launch their projectiles... Smoke fills the room as the two come to a close to their fight.

"You weren't so tough, I sincerely hope that the other Vongola Guardians put up a good fight, I do enjoy a befitting challenge", Blanch says as she walks through the doors, Ameratasu now back in her original form, swoops down in front of her, returning back to her animal ring.

As the smoke clears, Fantasia is seen dropping to the floor with the Thunderbolt impaled in her back.

"Now, now where should I go? Escaping would be ideal but I guess I can create a little more havoc. I wonder if the family I'm looking has a building like this, torture rooms, gas chambers, and all sorts hehehe", Blanch skips through the corridor, scanning through every room to see if anything interesting is stored behind the thick metal doors.

**2 HOURS LATER…**

Blanch is still in the facility trying to find the exit, exhausted by the amount of guards, elite guards, guard captains, floor executioners and torturers she had to face. Barely being able to walk she opens up a portal into a room…

"Well this is interesting… I never thought I would find you here Blanch", a girl says from the room Blanch entered. "D-do you… you… kno-know me?" Blanch depleted drops onto the floor.

A small rabbit appears from behind the girl in the room which slowly approaches Blanch, reacting to its master Amaterasu appears forces its way out from its ring, taking an offensive stance.

The small fragile rabbit hesitates and transforms into a larger rabbit, illuminating the small room, forcing Amaterasu to return to its ring.

"Faerie, that's our friend. Stop that before you hurt yourself", the girl says as it pets the rabbit. "Now then Blanch, time for you to rest for a bit", slowly lifting her up off the floor places her on to the bed, applying a wet towel to her forehead.


End file.
